DRAMARAMA
DRAMARAMA is a song by South Korean boy group, Monsta X Lyrics Shownu, Wonho, Minhyuk, Kihyun, Hyungwon, Jooheon, I.M Romanization= Dramama ramama ramama Hey Dramama ramama ramama Hey Dramama ramama ramama Hey neoye geu nunbit mukkeobeoryeo naye palgwa dari No way not funny nae shiganeun meomchwo umjigil su eopseo dashi nae mami dolgo dora tto gateun jari Daydream kkumeul kkuji i nunbushin hwanyeong i dalkomhan hwancheong neol pume aneun chaero nuneul tteuge haejwo jeonbu neoramyeon yes I do* geuge doena jeokdanghi joahaneun ge geuge doena jeokdanghi dagaganeun ge neoneun ijeul suga eopneun areumdaun chunggyeong sum shwil teumeul hanbeon juji anke hae geuge doena jeokdanghi mameul juneun ge geuge doena jeokdanghi ppajyeoitneun ge nega geuryeodun bik pikchyeo geu soge nan gachyeo kkeucheul al su eopneun naye Drama dramarama Dramama ramama ramama Hey Dramama ramama ramama Hey Dramama ramama ramama Hey She is like dramama ramama sangsang sok ama urin neukdaewa minyeo gata ah beuraungwan ttulko nawa Oh mama gosh neol bonaegi neomu ashwiwo gil ireun bangrangja neol dugo eodi anga Dramama ramama michyeobeoriji oh my God Oh my oh my God eolmana isunganeul gidaryeotneunga geuman jom hal ttaega dwaetji honjatmal jeolmanggam gateun traumamalgo bada kkottabal shimgakhal piryo eopseo soljikhaejyeo bolkka naege malhaebwa what to do* geuge doena jeokdanghi joahaneun ge geuge doena jeokdanghi dagaganeun ge neoneun ijeul suga eopneun areumdaun chunggyeong sum shwil teumeul hanbeon juji anke hae geuge doena jeokdanghi mameul juneun ge geuge doena jeokdanghi ppajyeoitneun ge nega geuryeodun bik pikchyeo geu soge nan gachyeo kkeucheul al su eopneun naye Drama dramarama jeongjeomeuro chisotneun jangmyeoniya ijen neol naekkeollo mandeul jul aneun ge dangyeoniya dangyeonhangeol mwol mureo geujeo barami bureo oneun daero niga nege omyeon doeneungeol pull up babogachi haengdonghajima jikyeojugo shipge bigeugi neol deoreophideorado igyeonael su itge JH/I.M mwonga nae ane JH/I.M baein neoye hyanggiga JH/I.M baegyeongi doeeo JH/I.M deuramaga doel tenikka uh gakkai wa geuge doena jeokdanghi joahaneun ge geuge doena jeokdanghi dagaganeun ge neoneun ijeul suga eopneun areumdaun chunggyeong sum shwil teumeul hanbeon juji anke hae geuge doena jeokdanghi mameul juneun ge geuge doena jeokdanghi ppajyeoitneun ge nega geuryeodun bik pikchyeo geu soge nan gachyeo kkeucheul al su eopneun naye Drama dramarama Dramama ramama ramama Hey Dramama ramama ramama Hey jakku banbokdoeneun jangmyeon geu soge nan gachyeo kkeucheul al su eopneun naye Drama dramarama |-| Korean= Dramama ramama ramama Hey Dramama ramama ramama Hey Dramama ramama ramama Hey 너의 그 눈빛 묶어버려 나의 팔과 다리 No way not funny 내 시간은 멈춰 움직일 수 없어 다시 내 맘이 돌고 돌아 또 같은 자리 Daydream 꿈을 꾸지 이 눈부신 환영 이 달콤한 환청 널 품에 안은 채로 눈을 뜨게 해줘 전부 너라면 yes I do* 그게 되나 적당히 좋아하는 게 그게 되나 적당히 다가가는 게 너는 잊을 수가 없는 아름다운 충격 숨 쉴 틈을 한번 주지 않게 해 그게 되나 적당히 맘을 주는 게 그게 되나 적당히 빠져있는 게 네가 그려둔 빅 픽쳐 그 속에 난 갇혀 끝을 알 수 없는 나의 Drama dramarama Dramama ramama ramama Hey Dramama ramama ramama Hey Dramama ramama ramama Hey She is like dramama ramama 상상 속 아마 우린 늑대와 미녀 같아 ah 브라운관 뚫고 나와 Oh mama gosh 널 보내기 너무 아쉬워 길 잃은 방랑자 널 두고 어디 안가 Dramama ramama 미쳐버리지 oh my God Oh my oh my God 얼마나 이순간을 기다렸는가 그만 좀 할 때가 됐지 혼잣말 절망감 같은 trauma말고 받아 꽃다발 심각할 필요 없어 솔직해져 볼까 내게 말해봐 what to do* 그게 되나 적당히 좋아하는 게 그게 되나 적당히 다가가는 게 너는 잊을 수가 없는 아름다운 충격 숨 쉴 틈을 한번 주지 않게 해 그게 되나 적당히 맘을 주는 게 그게 되나 적당히 빠져있는 게 네가 그려둔 빅 픽쳐 그 속에 난 갇혀 끝을 알 수 없는 나의 Drama dramarama 정점으로 치솟는 장면이야 이? 널 내껄로 만들 줄 아는 게 당연이야 당연한걸 뭘 물어 그저 바람이 불어 오는 대로 니가 네게 오면 되는걸 pull up 바보같이 행동하지마 지켜주고 싶게 비극이 널 더럽히더라도 이겨낼 수 있게 JH/I.M 뭔가 내 안에 JH/I.M 배인 너의 향기가 JH/I.M 배경이 되어 JH/I.M 드라마가 될 테니까 uh 가까이 와 그게 되나 적당히 좋아하는 게 그게 되나 적당히 다가가는 게 너는 잊을 수가 없는 아름다운 충격 숨 쉴 틈을 한번 주지 않게 해 그게 되나 적당히 맘을 주는 게 그게 되나 적당히 빠져있는 게 내게 적당한 건 없어 극단적인 장면 끝을 알 수 없는 나의 Drama dramaramaa Dramama ramama ramama Hey Dramama ramama ramama Hey 자꾸 반복되는 장면 그 속에 난 갇혀 끝을 알 수 없는 나의 Drama dramarama |-| English= Dramama ramama ramama Hey Dramama ramama ramama Hey Dramama ramama ramama Hey Your eyes tie up My arms and legs No way not funny My time stops, I can’t move My heart is spinning again In the same spot Daydream, I’m dreaming This dazzling welcome, this sweet illusion Let me open my eyes with you in my arms If it’s all you, yes I do* Is it possible to just like you enough? Is it possible to just approach you enough? You’re an unforgettable, beautiful shock Not giving me a single moment to breathe Is it possible to just give you enough? Is it possible to just fall for you enough? I’m trapped in the big picture you drew out Can’t figure out the ending of my Drama dramarama Dramama ramama ramama Hey Dramama ramama ramama Hey Dramama ramama ramama Hey She is like dramama ramama In my imagination We’re like a wolf and a beauty Piercing through the screen Oh mama gosh I don’t wanna let you go Like a lost wanderer I won’t go anywhere without you Dramama ramama I’m going crazy oh my God Oh my oh my God How long have I waited for this moment? I’m telling myself it’s time to stop Don’t hold onto despair and trauma But take this bouquet instead No need to get serious, let’s be honest Tell me, what to do* Is it possible to just like you enough? Is it possible to just approach you enough? You’re an unforgettable, beautiful shock Not giving me a single moment to breathe Is it possible to just give you enough? Is it possible to just fall for you enough? I’m trapped in the big picture you drew out Can’t figure out the ending of my Drama dramarama This scene is going towards the end Now it makes sense To make you mine Why ask what’s so obvious? However the wind blows You just need to come to me, pull up Don’t act like a fool You make me wanna protect you Even if tragedies taint you I’ll help you overcome JH/I.M Your scent JH/I.M That’s in me JH/I.M Becomes the background JH/I.M In this drama uh Come close Is it possible to just like you enough? Is it possible to just approach you enough? You’re an unforgettable, beautiful shock Not giving me a single moment to breathe Is it possible to just give you enough? Is it possible to just fall for you enough? No such thing as just enough, it’s an extreme scene Can’t figure out the ending of my Drama dramarama Dramama ramama ramama Hey Dramama ramama ramama Hey This scene keeps repeating And I’m trapped inside Can’t figure out the ending of my Drama dramarama Hyungwon sings these lines in live performances* Videos Category:Songs Category:THE CODE